Mission 13: Ethar's Recovery
Mission 13 Info Aboard the Mon Calamari Cruiser Independence, Chief of State Mon Mothma is given the news of the reports from Despayre. A few days ago, the Rebellion had launched a full scale attack against the Empire's Space Station and the results had just come over the holonet from the imperials prior to Mon Mothma receiving news from her own troops. "and this was Garn Bellum giving you the latest of news in the Empire today. Love live the Emperor, and may his reign rule supreme." Mon Mothma violently shut off the viewing station. In a somber tone, General Jan Dodonna began: "Madam, I am sad to report that we underestimated the full power of their battlestation." Mon Mothma, generally, a beacon of composure, lost power of her emotions. Mon Mothma: "500 OF OUR BEST PILOTS, GENERAL!!!!! THE FORTRESSA AND ALL HER CREW! GONE GENERAL, ALL GONE!?!?! How did this happen?" General Jan Dodonna: "This imperial battlestation has the capability of destroying planets! It had even targeted the planet that it was orbitting, but then changed the target of it's superweapon on the Fortressa at our arrival. We had no idea of knowing that it was fully operational and we have not found any weaknesses." Mon Mothma: "What is left of our fleet? We simply cannot stop the empire now? General Jan Dodonna: "We will regroup, let us go to Senator Garm Bel Iblis and request that he provide more ships to the alliance, certainly he will... Mon Mothma: "Garm Bel Iblis has withdrawn himself and his forces from the Rebel Alliance. We no longer have his vast fleet at our disposal, General. What we have left, is a mere nuissance to what that Space Station can amass." General Jan Dodonna: "When Garm Bel Iblis help found this alliance, he pledged that he would help bring down the empire once and for..." Mon Mothma: "General, we are past that now. We must take down that space station by all means necessary. The empire is on the move now and they are not being secretive about their movements, they are headed for our base on Yavin, and we must make a stand their or fall under their reign. General Jan Dodonna: "We will assemble the fleet and make our way there, but first some of our fleet had gone to Despayre in hopes to aid our forces in the assault, however they had never returned. Mon Mothma: "If they had gone to despayre, surely they have perished as well General. General Jan Dodonna: "I had suspected as much as well, however, they had managed to send a distress call to passing ships which indicated that they were under attack. We had since received this call and I now ask permission to send forces to return those ships under our control, if we are to assault the Death Star, we will need as many ships as possible." Mon Mothma: "So be it, send for the Maximus' blue squadron, they will get your ships back General! Now leave me, I have to send out a response in relation to this imperial propaganda." ***** Ethar's Recovery: Aboard the Mon Calamari Cruiser Maximus, you all stand in attention during a grilling session of two of your squadron's newest recruits. Bossman: "AND Another thing, the next time I ever see you two break rank, I'll turn my ion cannons on you personally and let the imps finish you off. Is that understood?" Rookie One and Specter: "Yes, Sir." Suddenly, Bossman grabs a hold of Rookie One's jacket and pulls him in face-to-face. Bossman: "Are my ears in close enough to be whispered into, do I look like you are taking me out on a cheap date?" Rookie One: "No Sir!" Bossman: "I CAN'T HEAR YOU, WOMPRATS!" Rookie One and Specter: "NOOO SIR!" Bossman: "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Rookie One and Specter bellow: "YEEES SIR!" Bossman: "500 of your fellow pilots, the BEST pilots in our rebellion just bit the dust and you disgrace their memories with your ill-behaviour, do you think that you and your friend here are going to win this war for us alone?" Rookie One and Specter: "NOOO SIR!" Bossman: "That's right, you're not! While your fellow squad mates here are flying out to clean up the mess the imps left behind, you two will be cleaning up the barracks on your hands and knees with toothbrushes until I can see my pretty reflection on the floor, is that understood womprats! With a sign of exasperation Rookie One and Specter respond: "Yes, Sir." Bossman: "Are your heads up the dark side of a Hutt's Ass, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Rookie One and Specter straighten and shout: "YEEEEESSSSSSS SSSIIIIIRRRRRRRR!!!!!" Bossman: "Dismissed you patheric excuse for Cadets!" As Rookie One and Specter leave the room with their tails between their legs, Commander Simms turns towards you five and instructs you all to sit down while he brings up the mission details on the holoscreen. ***** Bossman: "The poodoo has hit the fan people, we don't have time to mourn our fallen, the empire is on the move. We've been asked to retrieve 2 our of own ships at the battle site. Most likely, the imps have the place jammed up and have taken command of those ships, but we've got directive from the top to go in, take out as many of their forces as we can, reclaim the ships and get out of there." Angel: "WHAT? You want us to go in and fire upon our own ships, Commander?" Bossman: "Not quite, let me introduce you all to a few people." As the Commander hit a large button on the holoscreen, two doors opened at opposite sides of the room. Through one door enter 3 pilots trailed by an female officer. Through the other, 5 people, some of which you had seen before in other briefings, entered in full gear. Bossman: "Some of you might already know Captain Farlander, Captain Marskan and Lieutenant Horodi from the Cruiser Independance. They will fly into the hot zone first and hit the enemy hard to cause a distraction. Within minutes of the First Strike, bluesquadron will enter in 3 of our Y-wings and engage our ships using ion cannons to disable them, at this point Farlander and his boys will turn their attention to assist you and knock out their weapons array. Commander Simms then turns his attention to the 5 standing off to the side. Bossman: "The strike team will then board one of the ships while our squadrons turn their attention to the other." Angel: "No disrespect to the plan, Commander, but how are we going get our strike team onboard the ship? Unknown female pilot: "They will fly with me aboard "The Rogue Shadow". At the mention of the name, you all look towards the female pilot and realize that she is Juno Eclipse, Renown Captain of the Rebel Flagship "The Salvation". She is known throughout the Rebellion as the pilot who flew with Galen Marek "Starkiller", who's death resulted in the foundation of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Bossman: "They will stay undetected until the ship is disabled and then board. Once they control the bridge, we will turn her guns on the other ship and force a surrender. We need those ships people if we are to take on the Empire at Yavin." ***** List of Mission Ideas / Previous Mission / Next Mission Main Page